Renegade
by WhisperedMemories
Summary: Execution. Dishonor. Exile. Any one of these could await me for my disobedience. I will not submit to my fear for I am not yet ready to give up. I have a job to Protect...
1. Chapter 1

_**Renegade**_

_Chapter One_

_A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this! Somehow this pairing wormed _its_ way into the dark recesses of my heart and here I am writing a fanfic about it. _

_Pairing- Rex/Ahsoka]_

MANDO'A WORDS:

_Di'kut- _moron, dumbass, idiot; can be affectionate

_Osik_- Swear word meaning several things: "oh shit" "Crap" or… "Poodoo" (No, seriously)

_Shebs_, Kiss my- Kiss my _ass_

_Vode- Brother(s), Sister(s) or comrade(s)_

_Vod'ika- little brother/sister_

'_ika- suffix meaning "little"; affectionate term_

_Ad'ika- _little one, son, daughter, sweetie

_Buir- _Father/mother

_Chakaar- _thief, petty criminal, bitch/bastard (literally "grave robber")

_Cyar'ika- _darling, sweetheart, beloved

NOW, on with the story ~

-

-

-

**Rex**

_, osik, osik!_

Why the hell do I always get the crazy missions?

"Rex, it's coming your way!" howled one of my troopers. I glanced sideways to check on my partner. Typical, she hadn't even heard.

"C'mon kid! Let's beat it!" I shouted, hoisting her under my arm and running for cover. Ahsoka continued to bat the blasts away from us as the bomb grew closer.

My brothers followed me as fast as they could everyone making it-

"Aaarggh!"

"Dammit. Mixer just got here!" I cursed.

The bomb imploded on itself as it hit the ground and as soon as I heard that telltale second of silence I threw Ahsoka on the ground and curled around her. My brothers also lay flat as a flash of blinding light and a roar of near nuclear heat rippled outwards.

The cloud barreled over us and I cringed when I smelled my armor melting. And just like that, it was over. I looked up cautiously as the dust cleared, still cautiously crouched over the commander as I scanned for enemies.

"Rex, will you get your _shebs_ off me!" Ahsoka indignantly demanded. I stared at her in astonishment.

Whoever was teaching her to cuss that bad in Mando'a was gonna get it later. For now, my focus was on my troops.

"Everyone alright?!" I shouted, helping the padawan to her feet.

"Yes sir! Everyone but Mixer and Slick made it."

I sighed. It was always the Rookies. If they kept dying at this rate, I wouldn't have any new experienced soldiers. A soft footstep to my right made me look at my commander.

Ahsoka was quietly inspecting the singed landscape with wide, astonished eyes. Even after two years of fighting, she was still the same ad'ika that had shown up on Cristophsis in the middle of a battle. The same sad expression whenever she lost one of her identical men.

"Rex, is it always so hard? To lose a soldier under your command and feel responsible? Even after two years it still hurts."

"Yeah kid, it never goes away. But you got to learn to let it go."

I heard transports in the distance and silently breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally let my guard down.

"Oi! Commander!" I shouted as she ran to meet her master.

"What, Rex?"

"Don't think I won't tell Kenobi about your language!"

"You're no fun! Now hurry up you lazy _di'kuts_!"

I couldn't help but smile at her spunk. I quickly said a final chant over my soldier's bodies and hurried to jump on just as the transport started to lift off.

She had a great smile too.

-

-

-

**Onboard the **_**Star Destroyer Resolute, **_**0200 hours**

I couldn't sleep. Admiral Yularen had given us quite the tongue thrashing when we had got back on board. Arrogant _chakaar._

But I felt worse for General Skywalker and Ahsoka. The council had been…_displeased_ to say in the least with them. Mace Windu was a very intimidating man. Skywalker had at one point actually stood in front of Ahsoka, as if they were holding blasters at them. I was glad when Master Yoda finally showed up.

"_Know their mistakes, they do Master Windu. Sure am I, they will not disappoint you again."_

_The small green Jedi had then given Ahsoka and her Master a small wink and ushered the others away from the hologram._

"_Well you have been doing, Young Ahsoka. Make you a Knight, perhaps we should, hm?"_

"_Oh no, Master. I don't think I'm ready for the trials," Ahsoka had protested. Anakin smiled at her._

"_I don't know Master, she might just pass you one day."_

_Yoda had chuckled and given the young togruta a warm smile._

"_Brave you are young one. Strong in heart you are, but bold are your movements. More caution you must exhibit."_

"_Yes Master Yoda."_

"_Very good, see you soon I will."_

_As soon as the holo vid had turned off, Ahsoka ran out of the room tears shining on her face and lekku waving wildly. Anakin started after her, but I had put my hand out to stop him._

"_Please sir, she goes to the hanger when she's upset. I will have a better chance of not being noticed and upsetting her further with the attention."_

"_Very well, Rex. I trust you will take good care of her."_

"_Yes sir."_

Turns out, my men had beaten me to it. They had her laughing and smiling while she was toted around on their backs like a small child. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my hard ass brothers acting like doting big brothers around her. Sergeant Kal would be proud. That old _Chakaar _had trained us all that way.

But he didn't train me how to deal with thinking your commander may just be a little prettier than normal standards.

There was that thing about commanding officers too. I'll never forgive him for not telling me about what jackasses Jedi can be.

-

-

-

So, what did you think? Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Let's see, what mischief can we get into during a journey on a military vessel?_

-

-

-

**Ahsoka**

I watched as my master and Rex fought in a good, old fashioned boxing ring. Without all his armor, Master was much slimmer and was a good head taller than the captain. Rex though, was pure, rock hard muscle. My master didn't stand a chance.

Several clones surrounded the ring, silent as the blows were exchanged and secretly rooting for Master to get his_ shebs _kicked. I heard murmured voices as they placed bets, but Commander Cody stood out from them all. He was whispering the lyrics to a chant I had only heard once.

"_Kote. Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode An…_"

I waited until he was done before asking him the significance of the song.

"What does _Vode An _mean?"

"It means '_Brothers All' _in Mando'a. We were taught it on Kamino as a marching chant, but it was really a way for our instructors to teach us of our heritage. Those under Kal Skirata and the Null class troopers also know the chant and 'dance' called _Dha Werda."_

I thought about this carefully. I hadn't realized just how important the Mandalorian culture was to the troopers. I knew they frequently cursed in the language and often sang drinking songs about the planet, but I had never heard them mention it outside of that.

The troopers gave and extra excited roar and I turned to see my master on the ground and Rex standing triumphantly over him. Master wouldn't go down that easily, proven by the slight pinch of his fingers as Rex went down. Before I even realized it, I had rushed into the ring to stand defensively over him. The troopers fell quiet as Anakin approached me.

"Take it easy Snips, it's a fight."

"You cheated. I saw your fingers close," I hissed, angry at the example he was setting. Rex had yet to get to his feet.

"Yeah, well I was getting back at him for outdoing me in the shooting range. Isn't that right Rex?"

"Right you are…sir," he replied, struggling to sit up. Several troopers vaulted in to help him to his feet.

I glared at my master before turning away and stomping after them. He could be such a _Chakaar _sometimes.

Hm…maybe I shouldn't spend so much time around the soldiers.

-

-

-

Later in the day, I was playing cards with some higher officers when a trooper rushed in excitedly.

"General Ahsoka, ma'am, I'm here to report that Omega squad and Sergeant Kal Skirata and his Nulls will be joining us soon on the way to Triple Zero."

"Thank you Tricks," I replied, secretly excited that I was going to meet the famed sergeant.

I saw that several of the officers I had been playing with had rushed down to the landing bay to hear the news for themselves. I also followed them, joining an ever growing crowd of Torrent Company and several other stray members of the 501st. They quickly assembled themselves as if a new general was joining us. I asked the nearest marked trooper why only the 501st was getting excited.

"Not to be rude Commander, but this _is _Kal Skirata. He trained us all back in Tipoca City and the Nulls are formally his sons under Mandalorian law. Omega squad is one of our best and they are also of clan Skirata."

"It sounds like I will like this man," I answered back. But the man wasn't listening; he had fallen in with the rest of his rank. I walked over to stand with Rex and, surprisingly, Cody. He wasn't part of the 501st and had no real reason to be here, but I didn't question him as entire hanger grew quiet as we waited for the awaited ship to arrive. It was almost ten minutes before we heard the warning siren that an incoming ship was going to land.

"Ahsoka, ma'am, you're going to have to greet them as they disembark. You are highest ranking officer," Rex said, with a smug smile. "But I will formally introduce you," he said, giving me a small break.

"Thank you Captain. I'd like that very much." The formality made me smile.

I turned as the doors to the hull opened and out stepped some of the fiercest looking troopers I had ever seen. They were only a few inches taller than their brothers, and the same height as Rex, but they were a fair bit broader. The one exiting had the coveted _kama_ armor belted around his waist and he demanded respect with his presence.

"That's Ordo, the leader of the Null ARC's, the next one is Jaing," whispered Rex. The one called Jaing was slightly more relaxed than his troop brother, but he too carried and air of danger around him. A third and final Null followed them out.

"Well I'll be damned," said Cody "Old Mereel made it back from Home."

I watched transfixed as the three soldier moved aside to allow Omega Squad out. The four commandos emerged two by two and they all wore similar, black armor.

"The first two are Darman and Niner and the last two are Corr and Atin."

And last walked out a rather short, lithe man with a lined face, salt and pepper hair and a limp.

"Well! Look at all this for little old Kal Skirata."

-

-

-

Yep. If you don't know who the hell Kal Skirata is, I highly recommend you read the Republic Commando novels by Karen Traviss. They are excellent books and if you don't want to do that, I'm sure you can find them on Wookiepedia! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Renegade_

_Su cuy'gar- _a friendly greeting (lit. "Still alive" i.e. "so you're still alive")

-

-

-

**Rex**

Ordo, as usual, put himself in front of Kal as they approached Ahsoka. Jaing and Mereel formed a triangle with him and Omega brought up the rear. Ahsoka stepped forward when Kal did and I moved forward to introduce her.

"Sergeant Skirata, may I present General Ahsoka Tano, padawan to General Skywalker," I said a hint of pride in my voice as she stepped forward and clasped arms with him the Mando way.

"Ah, this lady knows her stuff. It's a pleasure to meet you General," the sergeant replied, ever the gentleman. Ahsoka laughed and I saw my brothers visibly relax.

"Ah, _Rex'ika!_ So good to see you again!" this time, my men laughed at me. I couldn't help but smile as Kal pulled me into a loose hug.

"I see you've found yourself a competent _Jetiise _general. One willing to learn the Mando ways, eh lads?"

Omega gave raucous crowing noises and I saw Ahsoka's face turn a deep red. Kal paid it no mind and turned around to face the rest of the men lined up.

"Well, where's my "Hello sir, nice to see you?!" eh, _ad'ike?"_

"_Su cuy'gar! _Sergeant, sir!"

"That's more like it! After I speak with the Admiral, what do you say me an' the boys teach you the _Dha Werda?"_

"Sir, yes, sir!"

I smiled as I ushered Ahsoka and clan Skirata out of the hanger while my men disbanded. Ahsoka fell back to talk to Omega while I caught up with the ARCs.

"So, a togruta eh?" Jaing teased.

"Shaddup you _di'kut._"

"It's okay, Atin's got himself a nice Twi'lek girl so she'll fit right in!" Mereel joined in, making sure his brother could hear. Atin gave us a rude gesture and turned back before Ahsoka noticed he had turned away. I decided to listen to what she was asking them.

"So, tell me about yourself Darman."

"Well, my original squad was killed on Geonosis and I was reassigned to Omega shortly before a mission to Qiilura. It was there that I met General Tur-Maken and Atin for the first time. Ever since then, they've both become close friends and Kal also adopted us."

Ahsoka turned and saw me, smiled and went back to interrogating them. Jaing laughed and gave me good-hearted punch.

"So, I've heard of this General Skywalker. Supposedly the 'Hero with No Fear' and the Tan; or so the rumors say," Mereel grumped, sounding like he thought it was a load of _osik._

I took this as the moment to walk up to Kal and find out why he was really here.

"All right Sarge, cut the _osik, _why are you really here?"

"We're just here to hitch an unnoticeable ride back to Coruscant. So don't you worry about a thing, Rex."

"If you put my men in danger for no reason, I will not hesitate to take your men out Sergeant," I growled. Kal smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back.

"Don't worry _Rex'ika,_ I wouldn't do that. I trained you too well. And I won't get your girl in trouble either."

"She's not my girl."

"Not yet. You're almost as bad as your older brothers," the man smiled. I sighed as my Null brothers laughed at me and pressed the button to open the doors to the bridge.

"General Skywalker, I have Sergeant Kal and Omega as you requested."

"Good job Rex. Welcome Sergeant Skirata, my men tell me much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ah yes, Rex's men tell me a lot about you General Skywalker; Quite the impressive reputation, for a non-Mando of course."

I smiled at Skywalker's face. Even Jedi need to be knocked off their high bantha sometimes.

-

-

-

**Ahsoka**

The men who came in with Sergeant Skirata fascinate me. They seem totally different from the men under my master. They are coarser in their language, seemingly less obedient and the Nulls have often been described to me as 'psychotic' and "crazier than Jabba on a good day".

They seem nice, Darman and Niner especially so. But the former has a deep longing deep in his aura and I can sense a certain imprint of the force around him. Obviously he has a sweetheart and she's force-sensitive. I can also sense this feeling from the one call Atin and the ARC Ordo. Although with them, the force is much fainter in appearance and they seen happier than their brother.

It was a secret I would be glad to keep.

These clones were brave and loyal to the end and they deserved to live like regular men. I could see that the war was taking its toll on everyone. Especially in Master; who's been rather tense and quick to snap lately.

As Sergeant Skirata was told about the course of travel, I showed his men to their quarters with Rex. Atin stared at my lekku with a certain interest.

"It's alright trooper, they don't bite," I teased. The man looked mildly surprised at my intuition.

"You remind me of someone… I know."

I smiled at him and put a hand on his much broader shoulder.

"It's okay Atin; we all have that person that makes coming home even more important."

"So, who's your man?"

I blushed and looked away. That wasn't for him to know.

"Ah ha! I caught ya'!" I gave him a panicked look and he smiled at me. "Calm down kid. We Omega squad guys aren't strangers to breaking the rules."

"_At'ika, _stop bothering the Commander!" Rex said, brotherly chastise in his voice. Atin gave me a wink and filed in with the rest of his brothers, leaving me alone with Rex.

"You have an interesting family Rex."

"Yeah, but they're brothers so what can you do?"

We walked in silence for a few moments before Rex turned to ask me something.

"Do you remember your family Ahsoka?" I was surprised at his question.

"No. I never had one. Master Plo Koon found me abandoned in the scrub."

"Well, if you want, you'll always have a place in Torrent."

"I'd like that."

-

-

-

I love the Omega boys, they make me laugh. So do Mereel and Jaing's comments. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Renegade_

Hmm. I think we should see a little action here, don't you?

-

-

-

**Ahsoka- **_Star Destroyer Resolute- 0500 hours_

It was quite an hour before the ship started its day shift. I crept out to stare at the typical scenery of hyper space. I still fit perfectly in the window sill a few meters from my quarters. I could faintly feel the humming of the ship through my montrals where they touch the wall above me. Whispers of someone else's life came to me through the sounds of running water and footsteps.

"You know that you're a teenager, right? Aren't you supposed to sleep as much as you can?"

"Oh, um…Jaing, right? What do you mean? I'm a Jedi, normal isn't in the job description."

"Hey kid, enjoy being a teenager. I was one by the time I was seven."

I was about to reply when an explosion shook the ship. I flew out of the window sill as a flash bomb temporarily blinded me. I hit the wall and winced as I heard something crack. In an instant, I was up lightsaber drawn and the Force teeming around me. Jaing was already down the hallway, blaster drawn and _kama_ whirling as he took shots at invading droids.

I took on a droid of my own, slicing the assassin's head off and taking down another by flinging his body their way. Smoke filled the hallway as wires sparked and the wall's paint melted away. I heard troopers storm through, spraying foam everywhere and shooting perfectly through the smog.

I went to join Jaing when my chest seized up in pain and I coughed. A warm liquid dribbled from my mouth and I looked down to see a jagged piece of metal in my abdomen. I fell to my knees and coughed again, a globule of blood splattering on the floor. My vision blurred as a man in blue armor knelt in front of me.

"Kid! Hey kid, look at me! Ahsoka, don't you dare close your eyes!" it was Rex shouting at me, I thought, before I slid onto my side and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Ahsoka…No!"

-

-

-

_Screams sounded as the mist swirled around me. Fire glowed in the distance as people ran for cover. A huge, black-clad figure stormed forward as I watched everyone slow to an achingly slow pace. I could hear its robotic breathing and its metallic footsteps._

_Monster, I thought. Run._

_Behind him stood a smaller, but somehow more sinister figure, face shadowed by a dark cloak. They drew closer to me and I felt my chest tighten as fear gripped me. A red lightsaber extended from the depths of their cloaks and I reached for my, but I was too late. Theirs were already arching downward for my head._

_Suddenly, I saw a flash of blue and another lightsaber was there to protect me. A young human with sandy hair was there, holding off the much taller man. His white clothes were so bright in the dark smoke that I had to look away. The man turned to look at me with eerily familiar blue eyes and he smiled a smile I will always know._

_I gave him a disbelieving look as he dueled the tall figure, all while giving me a reassuring grin. The shorter, hooded being stood and watched as the seemingly matched opponent's lightsabers clashed again and again. Blue against red, light versus dark, good and evil locked in an eternal battle. I stepped forward to help and the sandy haired man held up a hand._

"_My fight is my own, Master. This is not your battle to fight, but yours will happen soon enough."_

"_What does that mean?!" I shouted as the two dark figures faded away and the man turned to leave._

"_Beware the blackness of he who walks the skies and those whose are one and the same whether separated or together."_

"_Who are you?" I demanded of the soft spoken man._

"_My name is Lu…." His voice trailed off as he grew further and further away._

"_I can't hear you!"_

"_I said, it is …."_

"_Wait, don't go!"_

_I suddenly rushed forward to see a young Mandalorian wielding two lightsabers. His movements were sharp, precise and fiercely stubborn, just like his people. An older man sat watching as the younger dueled with an apparent Jedi Master. His face was that of the men I fought with constantly. A clone… whose body language mirrored that of-_

"_Dar'Buir, were you watching?!" the young boy said as a mop of curly dark hair fell out when he lifted his helmet._

"_I saw Kad'ika! You look very much like your mother! I'm proud of you."_

_Then, the smile faded from Darman's face as he clutched his chest and doubled over. The boy name Kad ran over to his father, shouting as the Jedi rushed forward, his Mando armor making an overwhelmingly loud clanking noise._

"_Buir, Buir what's wrong?! Kad cried, shaking Darman. An even older man came rushing out of nowhere, shouting Darman's name. Again, I tried to rush forward and help, but this time and black gloved hand held me back._

_I looked up in horror at the tall, mechanical being from before. He looked down at me and I saw my frightened face reflected in his visor._

"_It is not your wound to heal," a raspy, incredibly deep voice said from within the helmet. _

"_Who are you?" I whispered, terrified._

"_One who knows you very well, my young padawan."_

_And then the sandy haired man was back and smiling at me. He reached out his hand and I took it. Suddenly a blindingly white light engulfed us and I began to hear a steady beeping noise._

"_Time for you to go back, Master Tano," the man whispered, giving me a gentle, but firm push towards the beeping noise._

"_Tell me your name!" I screamed and then the light blinded me._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Ahsoka?"

'_Who?' _I wondered

"Ahsoka!"

'_Ahsoka…that's…my name, say it again. Tell me...my name.'_

"Ahsoka, wake up!"

My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into a set of brown eyes. The face jerked back and I struggled to remember the name that went with the face.

"Rex," I whispered.

"Hey kid, you gave us quite a scare there."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Cody and I wouldn't have anyone smart to play cards with if you died."

"And Master?" I asked, scared to know the answer for an unknown reason.

"He carried you the whole way here with a blaster wound through both his shoulder and leg, but he was called away for another mission. Apparently old Palps got kidnapped again."

I smiled, that sounded like Master. I tried to sit up, but Rex held me down.

"Oh no you don't, having a piece of metal lodged in your abdomen is no small deal, commander. You're going to stay in bed."

With his hand splayed across my shoulder, I realized just how small I still was. Rex's hand was huge, covering my entire shoulder and going a bit down my arm.

"Thanks Rex. For looking after me, because I obviously still need it."

"That's my job… although; I could give you a ride to the rec room."

"Really?!" I asked, excited to see my friends. Rex laughed and turned around so I could climb on his back. He was patient as I achingly pulled myself onto his back.

"Alright, move out!" I cried and Rex made sure I was secure before taking off past the protesting medical droid. We laughed as he slowed in the hallway and settled into a pace that didn't jostle me as much.

"You make a great backpack Ahsoka. I think you weigh less than all my gear put together."

I smacked his shoulder in slight protest.

"That's pathetic for a Jedi warrior!"

We were joined by Cody on the way to the main hangout of off duty soldiers and I was transferred to his back so Rex could find his badge. Cody was slightly smaller than Rex, and he wasn't nearly as comfortable. His armor smelled to clean, as if he didn't fight as much and his hair was too long, too impractical for battle.

Rex took me back after a few moments and he brought me over to where my squad was playing a typical game of cards.

"Hey guys!" I happily said as they looked up at me. They frowned at me and turned away.

"Can you believe the nerve of this one?"

"Yeah, thinking she can come over here after scaring us half to death?"

"Almost died on us, she did."

"I think she owes us an apology."

They turned to look expectantly at me, teasing smiles on their face and, overdramatically, opened my arms for a hug. I was attacked by the four men and given affectionate rubs on the head. I batted one of their hands away.

"C'mon Max, you're going to poke yourself on those!"

"Hey!" protested his brother Nix "We have every right to tease you!"

"Yeah, you're our _Vod'ika," _said Chaser. Their much quieter brother, Aran, simply smiled at me and gave me a good-natured rub on the head.

I sat down, picked up a few cards and idly shuffled them.

"Well don't just look at me, let's play!"

-

-

-

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_Renegade_

……..Rex pulls a fast one on Ahsoka. *looks around* But Papa Kal catches them in the act and gives them a good tongue lashing. Mando style.

-

-

-

**Rex**

Ahsoka was taken away by the Jedi counsel as soon as the landing platform touched down. I could hear Shaak Ti and Mace Windu scolding her from here.

"Reckless young one, you're almost as bad as that Master of yours. You should be learning how to be a proper Togrutan woman."

"If I was proper, I wouldn't be the Jedi I am and I probably would be sitting around as much as you do!"

"Padawan Ahsoka, that is absolutely out of line. For that insult to Master Ti, you are sentenced to youngling duty until further notice!"

"Master Windu, I will not sit by while my men are dying!"

"You will do as you are told, and you will obey a direct order. I will be informing your master of your behavior."

"That is a load of _osik!_"

Before it could get out of hand, or come to blows on Ahsoka's part, I intervened; even though it would be rather funny to see Ahsoka fight. She was quite the scrapper.

"General Windu, Commander Tano is still wound up from the battle and her traumatic injuries are taxing on one so young. Please reduce her punishment until she is fully healed."

"Very well Captain Rex. I'll leave it to you tell her master and get her back to the temple before midday. Do not bend the rules soldier, I am not Skywalker and I will have no such leniency."

"Yes sir."

Shaak Ti gave me a scrutinizing look, but for a moment, her eyes softened and she almost put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, but drew it back at the last moment. She turned heel and stalked away, still acting as if she were angry. Windu gave Ahsoka one last disapproving glare before following her. Ahsoka growled and stamped her foot.

"Master Windu is such an arrogant _chakaar _sometimes!" she hissed. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Easy kid, they're just worried about you. C'mon, let's go find your master."

"Can we stop in the market district first?"

"Why?" It was totally out of the way of the senate building and I was _not _going shopping with a girl.

"It's the first day of the week. I always buy sweets for the younglings today."

At the mention of sweet things, my logical side buckled. Like all clones, I had a vicious sweet tooth.

"Fine, but you don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Rex," she said, an evil smirk widening across her face "Your dignity won't suffer because of me."

-

-

-

Ahsoka obviously visited here a lot because many of the vendors said hello to her and occasionally gave her a scrap of food. She was more carefree here, more like a regular sixteen year old. At one point, she hooked her arm in mine and dragged me over to look at a fuzzy, little animal I had never seen before.

"Oh, look at you!" she cooed at one, picking it up and cuddling it. "You're just adorable!"

"Not to ruin your fun and all Ahsoka, but your master is-"

"I already called him. He said he'd deal with me later. He's not too upset with me."

With that, I shut up and let her drag me along. She looked at everything, smelled it and touched it before moving to the next stall. I saw her linger at a jewelry vendor once, gently studying a necklace with a blue gem on it. An unfamiliar rune was scribed into it, but Ahsoka obviously knew what it meant. She gave it one last glance before taking my hand and leading me away.

"Next stop, the sweets!"

I smelled it before I could even see the section. Sweet spices and the smell of baking pastries filled the air. It was a sugarholic's heaven.

"Now let's see, I know a lot of them like warra nuts but only a few like blob candy. But what kind is the question."

"Sweet n' spicy," I blurted out without thinking. Ahsoka gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"It's the best flavor of warra nuts."

To my surprise, Ahsoka laughed at me and turned around to face the vendor.

"My captain here'll have a large bag of the sweet n' spicy ones and I also need a mixed bag. Oh, and a mixed bag of the blob candy."

"Comin' right up ma'am; and you sir, would you like a plastic or paper bag?"

"Paper," I said, plastic took off the entire flavor. Ahsoka took out her wallet and was about to pull out a credit when I put my hand on hers.

"I got it, commander."

"Since when do you have money?"

"Since I learned how to bet wisely on… well you don't need to know."

Ahsoka gently Forced my hand down and gave the vendor her credit.

"My treat, Rex."

"Alrighty, a bag for the good sir and two bags for the missus."

I blushed and we both immediately protested.

"She's not-!"

"I'm not-!"

The old woman laughed and patted my arm.

"Just teasin' ya lad. Now you go and enjoy your day off from that awful fightin'."

Ahsoka thank the woman and led me off again. We passed the jewelry stall again and I paused to look at the necklace she had been looking at earlier. Ahsoka didn't notice and occupied herself at a fabric stall. I quickly whipped out my credits and gave them to the owner.

"Ah, got you a togruta lady eh?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well I'm sure she'll like it."

"What does the rune mean?"

"It says 'constant'."

I nodded to the salesman and quickly caught up with Ahsoka. Her birthday was coming up soon anyway. It would surely beat whatever the other guys would get her. I was suddenly jerked right, as Ahsoka pulled me into a cantina.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?"

"I saw Sergeant Kal!"

I looked up to see a man in Mandalorian armor, but he was too tall. I grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder and pulled her back.

"That man is too short! He's a slaver, look at the mark on his shoulder," I hissed. It was an intricate knotted design and the mark below it meant only one thing. This man had been disowned by Mandalore, exiled for breaking the code.

"Stay close; even if you are a Jedi, slavers can't resist pretty girls with lekku."

Ahsoka's hand instinctively went for her saber and I pulled her back out of the cantina.

"No. First rule of being in Coruscant: Never go looking for trouble."

Ahsoka sighed and turned around to grin at me. I raised my eyebrow and she only grinned wider.

"What?"

"You said I'm pretty."

Osik. She had me. I had said it. Dammit, I was too young to die.

"Well, um… you see… ah, what I meant was that you had grown into a fine young woman."

"Oh. I see."

Her dejected face made me feel like a _chakaar_ almost instantly.

"But you are…rather pretty, for a tomboy who drinks like a man."

Ahsoka threw her arms around me and laughed.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

I spun around and in the process, hiding Ahsoka behind me to face the accuser. It was none other than Kal Skirata. Luckily he was alone.

"She was thanking me sir. Nothing more than a comrade to comrade appreciation."

"Yeah, and I'm supreme chancellor. I heard that whole conversation you _di'kut_, and let me tell you from experience, clones and _Jetiise_ don't belong together."

"Excuse you! It wasn't anything of that sort, you _chakaar_! How dare you imply that I'd do that! Rex is my dearest friend; I wouldn't endanger him like that."

Ahsoka was pissed, and I say this with the utmost pride, and had her face curled into one of the ugliest snarls I've ever seen. I was satisfied to see that Kal was a little caught off guard.

"Very well, then you won't mind if I go with you to the transport. I just got done picking up some warra nuts for my boys."

"Oh, do you have children Sergeant?" Ahsoka asked, her anger forgotten in her curiosity.

"Of course I do. There's Darman, Niner, Atin, Corr, Fi, Ordo, Mereel, Jaing, A'den, Kom'rk, Prudii, and of course all my girls too; but they don't like warra nuts."

"Wow, so you adopted all your troops?"

"Not all of them, Rex here is part of the 501st the legion I trained on Kamino. They're not as close to me, but I do all that I can to ensure they get their fair share."

Ahsoka smiled at me and I had to catch her as she tripped aboard the transport. It was quiet for a majority of the ride to the temple and Kal left us at a rather seedy station at the lower levels. I didn't want to know what he was up to down there.

"The temple looks rather nice today," said Ahsoka. I looked down and saw that she was right. The normally smoggy atmosphere of Coruscant was clearer and everything looked cleaner. We were the last to get off at the temple and Ahsoka quickly ran into the temple. I looked after her for a moment until I was satisfied she would continue on her way. She shouted back at me and I turned back around.

"Rex, c'mon! I want you to meet the younglings!"

I sighed and shook my head. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. I followed her.

-

-

-

The younglings were rather adorable, I have to admit. They were fascinated by me, taking off my helmet and throwing it aside to see my face. Ahsoka watched in silence as one of the smaller girls ran her hands over my face. I heard the faintest ringing noise in my ears and felt a hum in the air. The girl opened her eyes briefly to show me that they were a pale, milky green and obviously blind.

"Ms. Ahsoka, this one has a strange presence in the force."

Her pattern of speech revealed that only her size made her small, she was obviously an older child. The girl also tilted her head as if she was studying me while the rest of the younglings quietly bantered with each over for their favorite candy or nut.

"What's your name little one?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with the strange girl.

"My name is Kaida Rahn. What is your name?"

"Rex."

"Just Rex?"

"Clones don't get much of a choice, little one."

Kaida reached out and touched my face again, particularly fascinated with my mouth and eye shape. Then she reached down and took my hand and put it on her face.

"I see you with my hands. You are a new face to me. This face is Kaida," she said, putting my hand on her face. "And this one is Rex," she said, putting my hand on mine. "They are different, just like our force imprints. Unique. One of a kind."

"You're very wise for one so young."

"I'm ten thank you very much! Master Yoda is a wise teacher to answer your question."

Ahsoka came over and hugged Kaida.

"You're a good girl. I got you your favorite flavor of candy," the older Jedi said, putting a bright purple piece into the younger's hands.

My comm. link suddenly beeped and I unclipped it from my belt. General Skywalker stood there, his face serious.

"Report to the barracks immediately Rex. We have an important mission. Tell Snips to turn her comm. on so she can hear what's going on."

"Yes sir."

-

-

-

So, what do you think? And what could possibly be happening?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_Renegade_

"Secret Agent Man!"

-

-

-

**Ahsoka**

I watched as Rex got up to leave and almost melted when he let the younglings hug him. He then gave me a rather dashing smile and left. My comm. almost immediately binged when the doors shut behind him.

"Yes Master?"

"Even though everyone isn't here yet, I'll let you in before we decide what to do about the situation. General Grievous has been spotted around Utapu. Master Obi-Wan has agreed to take the mission but the question is if the 501st should accompany him or not. We are also here to discuss whether or not to confront the Chancellor about relinquishing his emergency powers."

Master's face grew solemn and I saw anger flash in his eyes. It wasn't secret that my Master thought highly of the old windbag.

"Understood Master; comm. me back when everyone gets there to talk about boring political intrigue."

"Alright, see you shortly, Snips."

As his image disappeared, the younglings once again pestered me for something to do. I remembered how boring those lightsaber training droids could be and I indulged them with a story.

"Listen well little ones, because this story has a lesson that goes along with it."

_A long time ago, in the days before mortal beings, there were two brothers. One was a kind and gentle spirit and the other was given to fits of anger and hate. The eldest of the two loved his younger, if somewhat overly optimistic, brother. _

_Now, the older brother feared for his brother very much and this in turn made him sink into despair and drown in his hate for the galaxy. Vowing to protect his brother whatever the cost, the brother became one with the Dark Side of the Force. _

_The younger brother, horrified at what his brother had become tried desperately to make him see reason. In his rage and betrayal, the elder brother mortally wounded the younger. Being as pure as he was, the younger brother became one with the Light of the Force. This so wounded the elder brother that he denounced the younger and swore that he'd pay for his betrayal._

_There was a great battle between the two that raged for eons as the siblings fought for dominance. Finally it came to a balance, neither one able to beat the other and for a time, there was peace. But, as was his nature, the elder brother sought to increase his power through conquest._

_But… there was a catch. The two brothers could not physically manifest themselves in the world. Because of this, the elder brother stole the heart of a mortal being to do his bidding. He became the first Sith. It was a dark time for the galaxy as his disciple went down the path of destruction._

_Now, the younger brother despaired over the torn galaxy and in turn, asked a young mortal if he would take on the task of being his disciple. He was the first Jedi. And so the battle of the two brothers became a mortal one as the two factions warred with each other. Now, the curious thing was, that the Jedi grew in numbers and in doing so they grew in power; but the Sith side never numbered more than two. Only two there are, a master and an apprentice._

_To this day, the battle still rages even though the Jedi have many powerful allies to help them._

"Now, who can tell me the moral of the story?"

"The Sith are bad!" said one little boy with dreamy blue eyes.

"Not bad, but no."

"Jedi are always the good guys?"

"Sadly, that isn't true sometimes."

"Without darkness there cannot be light. The Force will always retain balance."

"Exactly, well done Kaida, the Force will always keep the balance one way or another."

_Hopefully, it won't decide who to favor._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The meeting about Grievous was short and to the point. Once Master Kenobi left for Utapu in a week or so, the council would confront the Chancellor.

Rex was very disappointed about not going to Utapu to defeat Grievous. He actually came by later to visit the younglings again. Kaida sat quietly with me while they crowded around him to hear his stories. I felt myself lock onto Rex and follow his every move as he waved his arms during a particularly exciting part. At one point, he looked and our eyes met. Brown and blue gave each other a shy glance and he was back to his story.

Soon it was late in the evening and the sun was spreading a red glow over the city.

"Alright little ones, I'm sure the captain has important things to do and it's your free time now."

"Awww!"

"But , he just got to the good part!"

"Yeah!"

Rex laughed and rubbed the little boy on the head.

"Alright trooper, you listen to and be good and maybe I'll come back and finish the story tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

I watched as the younglings filed out and breathed a sigh of relief as the last one left. Sure they were good kids and obedient, but there were over thirty of them! It was a tough job and one I didn't hate, but didn't particularly like either. I turned to find Rex staring amusedly at me.

"What?"

"You're really good with those kids."

I smiled. "So are you."

"Nah, I'm just used to looking after grown up ones."

"Thank you very much for entertaining them today. They loved your stories."

"You know, I ship out the day after Kenobi leaves."

My smile disappeared immediately. I put a hand on Rex's armored arm.

"Where?"

"Felucia, with Master Aayla."

"You can't go there!" No. My men couldn't leave to go to that deathtrap without me! No, no, no! They couldn't leave me here to wait like a soldier's widow. Not my men, not my Rex.

"Why are you so upset?!" Rex nearly shouted. I hadn't realized I was saying it out loud and I cursed silently. I kept my mouth shut and glared at him. Rex grinned down at me.

"Oh, does our wise and all knowing commander looooove me? Is she gonna miss little old me?" He teased, laughing and giving me a hug.

"It's not funny! You're going to be in danger and I won't be there to rescue you!" I retorted, pushing him away. Rex gave me an offended look.

"Hey, I'm not a captain for just any reason! Even out of all the clones I was still better!"

"Don't get angry at me! I'm just worried about you!"

"Oh, so you do love me?!" He demanded. Where was this coming from?

"I never said that!" I screamed. I was confused how we even got on this topic. Rex drew back, a hurt look on his face. I suddenly felt as if someone was watching us and moved forward to apologize.

"Look Rex, I-"

"No, it's okay Ahsoka, I'll see you when I get back."

I watched as the doors closed after him and took a deep breath. I ran out after him, made sure no one was looking, and flung my arms around him from behind.

"Love you," I whispered. I felt a sudden clench of fear as I said this, knowing full well the consequences. But at that moment, I didn't care. Rex stiffened and turned around to face me. We stared at each other for a long moment and then he crushed me against his chest.

"I'll come back, I promise."

-

-

-

I always pictured the "confession" like this because of their personalities. They'd probably fight, immediately forgive each other, but be too stubborn to be the first one to apologize. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Renegade_

Intermission chapter! Go find some snacks, get comfortable, and relax!

**Rex**

I left the temple, the happiest man alive. I didn't care that I'd be on a warfront in a few days. Ahsoka loved me! She had held my face between her hands, still amazingly soft despite constant battle, and flat out threatened me to come back or she'd come after me herself; all with a gentle smile on her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Rex…I would have to find a last name. On that sounded great with Ahsoka's. I thought about it as I rode back to the barracks on a transport. Then a thought hit me.

Would Ahsoka even want to marry me?

She was a Jedi. A noble warrior, forbidden from attachments and higher even than a senator in rank; she was an angel. A warrior goddess and a gentle soul with a great sense of humor.

She was perfect.

I didn't see Ahsoka the day after she told me she loved me, but I made sure to see her on her birthday. I faked a summons to the temple and snuck into the padawan quarters, making sure to look like I was here on official business. I knocked on her door once and didn't get an immediate answer, so I leaned against the door. Just as my shoulder touched it, it flew open and I fell in.

"Rex, are you okay?" Ahsoka exclaimed, kneeling down and trying not to laugh. I quickly got up and let the door close before pulling her to me and giving her a kiss. Then she leapt onto my back and covered my eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she said.

"What, I'm supposed to be giving you the gift!" I protested. She jumped down, but kept her small hands over my eyes.

"Walk this way; I want to show you something!"

I heard her rustling around with what sounded like a grate and let her lead me down a tunnel. Ahsoka stumbled and I caught her as she tried to drag me with her.

"Where are you taking me? And please try not to hurt yourself!"

"I won't, and I already told you, it's a surprise."

We walked for a few more minutes before Ahsoka stopped and told me to open my eyes. I did and all I saw was darkness.

"Sorry," she said "it gets a little tricky here and we'll need both hands."

So, I followed my lady through a network of underground tunnels until I could feel a faint breeze of outside. A bright light appeared ahead and as we went through, I saw an amazing sight.

"Wow, "I breathed. Hundreds of stars could be seen here, a pitch black section of Coruscant.

"Yeah, it's an old factory district. It used to be one of the best in its heyday."

I held Ahsoka close and pointed out the constellations to her.

"One day, I'll take you to Mandalore and show you a real night sky. Where we can go and be ourselves."

"I'd like that," said Ahsoka. She smiled her smile up at me and I pulled her closer for a kiss. As we broke apart, I pulled out the necklace from what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Here," I said, holding it out to her "it's a promise."

Ahsoka looked at it and then at me and started to cry. I was taken aback by her reaction.

"What's the matter, don't you like it?"

"No one's ever gotten me something this nice before! I feel like such a girl crying over it."

"Well, last time I checked, you are a girl. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now," I laughed.

"Are you saying I'd be an ugly man?"

Quick Rex, say something so she won't kill you!

"Yes. Wait, no! I mean-"

Ahsoka grinned and turned around so I could clasp the necklace around her neck. Her lekku twitched slightly at my touch and I caressed them gently as I drew away.

"Constant," she said. Yeah, I liked the sound of that. Suddenly, I was afraid to die in battle. I was afraid to leave Ahsoka all alone; afraid to leave her to pine away as a chaste Jedi while I rotted in the ground.

"Promise me something Ahsoka."

"What's that?"

"If I ever die, please go to Mandalore and find Kal. Don't waste away by yourself."

"Don't talk like that Rex."

"I'm a soldier Ahsoka; I just don't want to leave you by yourself."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, but she sat down and leaned against my leg. I sat down next to her and she curled into my side. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and just like I had taught her, Ahsoka melted into the shadows. I followed and we watched as a hulking figure walked by. From its massive build and rather impressive height, it was obviously not human, but I had never seen the species before.

The alien stopped and I heard him sniffing around. I tensed, ready to fling Ahsoka away should it decide to attack. The creature ventured closer and I saw a single glowing red eye. And then, to my surprise, it purred and I saw pointed ears and a tail.

"Wow," breathed Ahsoka, "A real live were-panther. I thought they were extinct."

To be honest, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about and treated to animal with caution. It loped right up to Ahsoka and nudged her hand with its feline head.

"Hello there," Ahsoka cooed. "Are you hungry?"

As if answering her question, the cat gave a strange mewing call into the shadows. I watched in wonder as a tiny kitten scampered out. Ahsoka squealed and picked up the baby, giving in gentle scratches behind the ears.

"Oh Rex, isn't it adorable?"

"Sure, I guess." I would never admit to _anyone _that it really was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen. "No, you can't keep it."

I pulled out a small ration of food I still had on me and put it on the ground in front of the two were-panthers. The mother gave me a strange look; her eyes seeming to say that she was grateful.

Ahsoka then led me away as the small family ate and it felt great to hold her hand for so long as we trekked through the long catacombs. Her hand was soft and warm and she occasionally leaned up to kiss me.

"You know, the other guys will be really jealous of me." I joked when we finally reached her quarters.

"Is that so?" she teased, going into the 'fresher to change.

"Yeah," I called, thankful she couldn't see my blush. "They're like big brothers, always doting on you. They're almost besotted."

"Well, in that case, they can be even more jealous when you tell them that I get to see where master actually lives."

"No," I said, feigning surprise.

"Yes, he and Padmé are letting me over for once."

It had been rather surprising to find out that the general was actually married to the senator. It was even more surprising that Ahsoka knew. It was no secret that Skywalker and Amidala had a thing going on, but I was one of the few people who knew the actual story.

Ahsoka came out of the 'fresher in her pajamas and curled herself into my lap. She was still rather tiny and petite and her montrals weren't as tall as most. It was as if she was designed to be here; in the safety of my arms.

"You know, you're beautiful."

It was true. Before I had even considered a relationship with Ahsoka, the rookies would often stare at her their first few weeks of duty with her. That was, until Torrent Company got a hold of them and beat the snot out of the first few batches for even thinking about it. Aran and Max were especially fierce in concerns to Ahsoka.

"And you are the most daring, insufferable, bravest man I know. And you are rather easy on the eyes if I do say so myself."

"And that, _Cyar'ika, _is why I love you."

"You're impossible."

Later that night, I escaped from Ahsoka's room under the cover of darkness, a final kiss still lingering on my lips. As I ran into my private room, no one questioned while I was out so late or why I wasn't wearing my armor. They probably thought I had been at a local dance club or something of the sort.

Poor chakaars, they would probably never know what it was like to be totally devoted to someone and have the feeling returned back. I lay down in my bunk, rolled over and immediately went to sleep.

_The sky is red._

_No…_

_It's blood raining from the sky. _

_I stuck out my hand as shadowy people rushed by, their screams silenced and their actions slowed._

_A single drop of blood lands on my palm, and I immediately know whose it is._

_Ahsoka's._

_She's in danger. Danger of being snatched away forever._

_Then, the sky wheels and suddenly it's blindingly white all around._

_Hiss. Click. Hiss. Click._

_I turn to find a towering figure dressed in black. His hand reaches out and grabs me by the throat._

'_Liar. Deceiver. Traitor.' Is what it hisses at me._

_I stare at the figure, terrified and calm at the same time._

_Terrified for Ahsoka._

_Calm because I don't care what he does to me._

_Then, he sets me down and reaches up to take off his helmet. Beneath it is a face, I will always know._

_General Skywalker. But, it is not him at the same time._

_This one is too fine boned, his face too curved to be the more chiseled Jedi._

"_Hello." Says the man, smiling at me with that familiar smirk; it's kinder and less condescending than the general's. I stay silent._

"_I understand. This style of dress is actually my father's. How about this?"_

_And then the black suit fades away into a pair of tan Jedi robes. But; I have never seen Skywalker wear that color._

"_Who are you?" I ask._

"_My name is Luke. I've come to warn you since Ahsoka failed to listen close enough."_

"_Warn me off what?"_

"_A great sadness will befall the Republic soon. The moment I am born, is the moment democracy dies."_

_I gave him a look and reached for my blaster. But it's not there._

_The young Jedi holds it up and dangles it in front of my face. Luke's face is smiling, but his eyes are dark with sorrow._

"_Beware my father, the one who darkens the sky where he walks. And those who are your other half, your same being; for they will destroy all that you know. All that you love will be gone if you do not heed this warning:_

…_out."_

"_What?"_

"_Listen. You must: ….. Ahsoka…. Away." _

"_Get her away from what?"_

"…_ple."_

_The temple…. The temple? Why there? Who would dare attack the temple?_

"_Are you saying my brothers are going to attack the temple? Is Ahsoka in danger right now?"_

"_Soon," was the man's cryptic answer and then I was back in the blood tinted city._

_Ahsoka._

So, don't you just love what a cheeky Chakaar Luke is? :D PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Renegade_

**Ahsoka**

The morning after my birthday, Padmé came to fetch me on the temple steps. She was enormously pregnant now, but she still moved with a jealousy inspiring grace.

"Good morning Ms. Padmé."

"Oh Ahsoka, please, cut the poodoo. I'm nine months pregnant and the size of a bantha."

Padmé's voice was happy, but he brown eyes were clouded with worry and there were worry lines etched into her face. I linked my arm with hers and we walked back to her transport. Yep, today I didn't give a bantha's backside what I did.

The ride in the transport was peaceful and quiet, but I caught Padmé staring worriedly out the window every few moments. She did it the entire ride and she almost tripped when we arrived at her open air apartment. I was led inside to the seating area where Padmé sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Well Ahsoka, this is home."

"It's beautiful. Anakin is so lucky to have this place to come to."

"Well, Anakin is actually the reason I invited you over," said Padmé.

"Why? Is there something wrong with master?"

"Actually, that's why I asked you here today. He's been acting strange lately. Ever since I became pregnant Ani's been rather edgy and sensitive. He's constantly asking if I'm okay and lately I've been thinking he doesn't like the baby at all."

"He's just worried about you Padmé. Master is always worrying about someone or something."

"I think he's afraid something is going to happen to me. Like his mother."

I didn't know exactly how Master's mother had died, but I knew he **never **talked about it. I assumed it had been on his home world of Tatooine because he had been very quiet and cautious while we were there on the Jabba mission.

"Shmi Skywalker was Ani's mother. She was a slave to an old junk seller, but she was one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"Hmph, was she as shrewd as Master is?"

Padmé giggled and patted her belly.

"No, that's all Anakin."

"You better discipline that kid Padmé, otherwise you're going to have one heck of a troublemaker on your hands."

Then we both roared with womanly laughter and didn't even notice when Master walked in.

"Oh no, they're laughing R2. We're in trouble."

I watched as my master greeted his wife for the first time in two days. He was so gentle with her it was almost impossible to believe that he acted the way he did. It was obvious that Anakin Skywalker loved his wife very much. The same could be said for Padmé Amidala.

"Hey snips, how's it going?"

"I don't know master. You've ignored my punishment for back talking Master Windu and Shaak Ti."

"Bah, those old windbags deserve it." Padmé lightly slapped his arm, but I didn't notice because of a huge wave of betrayal and anger coming from my master.

"Master, is something wrong? You're rather angry today."

"I'll tell you about it later," he said to both of us, "but right now, I think I'm going to cook us lunch."

"Oh lord, Padmé. You'd better call the fire droids and have a speeder waiting."

Padmé ignored me with a smile and went over to help her husband unpack the groceries. Anakin stroked her hair and her back as she gracefully waddled around and was always watching her for signs of tripping. I turned to stare out of the open aired patio. One second I was seeing a racing speeder go by, and the next, Coruscant was gone.

"_Anakin, help me!"_

"_Execute order 66."_

"_I'm afraid, that in your anger…you killed her."_

"_Don't you dare leave me!"_

"_You're breaking my heart."_

"_I love you."_

"_NOOOO!"_

The voices echoed in my head, jumbling together and making me dizzy. Obviously something was going to happen to Padmé, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I might be the cause of it, or I could cause someone else to hurt her.

"Ahsoka?"

I looked up to see my master looking at me intently; his blue eyes dark with worry.

_Beware the darkness of he who walks in the sky._

And just as suddenly as the thought popped into my head, it was gone. I shook my head and faked a grin for the worried couple.

"Ahsoka, answer me."

"Huh? Oh, sorry master, I spaced out for a few moments."

Padmé came back into the living room, a tray of sweets in her hands, and sat down on the couch. I could tell she thought of me as a younger sister or a child, and she dotted on me for practice. I didn't care and immediately went for a piping hot sticky bun.

"Geez Snips, you've got a bantha's appetite."

Master's comm. link rang at that moment and Master Kenobi's voice came through.

"Anakin, the council has called a meeting. You're to report to the temple at once."

"Yes, my master."

Anakin turned to us and gave me an apologetic look. I got the message and went to the kitchen to get a drink so he and Padmé could have a moment. I could hear their murmuring through my montrals.

"I'm sorry my love."

"It's all right Anakin. I understand. I love you."

"I love you too."

I peeked around the doorway to see him give a kiss and a tight hug to Padmé and then he bent down to kiss her belly.

"I love you too my little one."

I smiled. Thank the Force he had done that. Most of the worry vanished immediately from Padmé's face and she followed her husband as he vaulted off the balcony and into his speeder. As soon as his speeder was out of sight, she came back in and busied herself in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. The food will be done in just a moment."

Padmé rubbed me affectionately on the head and hustled me back into the living room where I turned on the holovid.

"_And now back to our breaking story. Just recently the Grand Army of the Republic and the Republic Navy deployed a massive amount of troops to the planet Utapu. It's not yet been released as to what they're doing…"_

I immediately changed the channel. I couldn't bear to watch that many men get shipped out to their death while I idly ate sweets in a senator's home. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Ahsoka. Anakin will look after them."

Padmé's words gave me little morale. She was very kind, but she didn't understand how I felt.

"I should be leaving with them, not babysitting the children. While I'm safe and comfy, they're dying and being forced to sleep in a battle zone. Why should he have to suffer that way?" I ranted, the last part coming out as a frustrated scream.

"Ahsoka, is there someone important to you that's being deployed? You can tell me anything."

I knew that. Padmé had become like a sister to me in the last year or so. She wouldn't tell anyone about Rex and me, not even master. And I almost told her. Almost.

"My entire squad is going without me. I deserve the same fate as them. Just because I am a Jedi does not mean I should be coddled."

"I'm sure Rex will be fine Ahsoka."

I gave Padmé a wide-eyed look and she winked at me. We stared at each other for a few more awkward moments. Then the kitchen time went off.

"Oh, there's lunch. Come Ahsoka, let's eat."

After I ate the lunch started by Anakin, I gave Padmé a quick hug and went to meet up with Rex. I had about five hours before the night classes began at the temple and I was determined not to waste them. I hopped on a transport to the barracks and sat down to take a much needed moment by myself.

'_How did Padmé know? Does that mean other people know?_

_Should I tell Rex?_

_That was the most important question. Rex would react as the viciously protective man he was. He'd want to end our relationship to protect me. I wouldn't let that happen. We could find a way. I was sure of it._

"Next Stop: GAR headquarters. Please know that you must show identification in order to get off here."

All I had to do was flash my lightsaber and the guard waved me off without a second glance. There was a serious problem with security around here. I could be a sith lord for all they know.

I ran the last few feet to the entrance and waved to the lookouts. The waved back and told me where to find my squad. I took the familiar twists and turns to the mess hall and found all of them deep in conversation with Delta squad.

"Hi guys! _Su cuy'gar_!"

"Ahsoka!"

"Commander!"

"Tano!"

And last but not least, a very quiet "_Ahs'ika" _from Aran. My closest friend besides Padmé, and Rex, he was nearly as protective as Rex; in a much quieter, but no less intimidating way.

One of the troopers from Delta stood up, gave me a salute and walked off. His squad mates laughed and waved him off.

"Aw, don't mind him commander. That's just Boss. He's a little strange 'round pretty girls. But I do just fine with them." I could almost see him waggling his eyebrows at me.

The squad laughed again and I saw Aran and Max tense up, ready to put them in their place. I waved a dismissing hand at them and put on my full on Jedi regalia.

"What's your name soldier?" I said, crossing my arms and putting a scowl on my face.

"Sev…Ma'am." Ah, that one. One of Walon Vau's my men tell me.

"Well, _Sev,_ do you realize who you're hitting on?"

"No ma'am."

He's toying with me, I thought. Well, that simply won't do.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, padawan learner to Jedi Master and General Anakin Skywalker. I am also the co-leader of the 501st and commander of Torrent Company."

To my satisfaction, I saw them all shift uncomfortably while my boys tried hard not to laugh.

"I apologize, Ms. Tano." But there was no real sincerity in his voice.

"And _what exactly _are you apologizing for, Vau-lackeys?" growled a new voice. I smirked, seeing Sev actually wince. But I grew concerned when I saw just how much broader he was than Rex when Rex stood toe to toe with him.

"Rex, don't," I warned. Delta got into defensive positions and I put a hand between the two groups.

"NO fighting. At all. Now go your separate ways."

Delta gave one last growl and they stormed off. My squad gave me a glance over and nodded simultaneously as they moved off. That left me with Rex all to myself.

"Ahsoka, I'm serious. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing Rex. He was trying to smooth talk his way out of trouble and I let him know whose boss."

"That's mah girl."

I motioned and we left out the back and through the soldier's entrance. With Rex in his fatigue's and my lightsaber out of sight, we could hold hands and act like a normal couple out here. Coruscant was great for that kind of thing: no one cared about anyone else here.

"This way," I said to Rex, dragging him along "They've got great caf and cakes."

Rex put his arm around my waist and steered me along in the direction of the café. Typical of a clone trooper; they got significantly more interested whenever sweets were mentioned.

"One table for me and my girl."

I blushed whenever Rex called me that in private, but out it public I puffed my chest out in pride. I was one of the few who had the privilege of dating a Republic Soldier. It was something I had that no one else did.

"Hey, I'm Narl'ay and I'll be serving you today."

The waitress was a golden skinned Twi'lek and when I saw the servitude collar around her slim neck I felt a pang of pity for her. But it evaporated a few seconds later.

"Let's start with you, handsome. What can I get for a man like you?"

Rex paid her no mind and proceeded to order a huge amount of sweets.

"And for my_ Cyar'ika _, she'll have the best uj cake you can come up with."

As soon as the Mando'a word for _sweetheart _left his mouth, the Twi'lek gave him a scrutinizing look. I gave her a frosty smile and shrugged.

"Mandos, eh? What can you do?"

"Hmph, coming right up."

I bared my teeth at her as she left and Rex laughed. I raised my eyebrow at him and he stopped for a few seconds, struggled, and then started laughing even harder.

"It's not funny Rex; she gave you a nasty look just because you're Mandalorian."

"Don't worry about it kid. Most people think we're heartless thugs and we like it that way. Especially if we pull rank and scare them with our buckets. In our case, they run away because they think we're droids under those GAR helmets."

I scooted closer to him in the booth and laid my head on his shoulder. I hated to admit it, but I was tired from doing nothing.

"You okay?"

"Just been thinking about a lot."

"Don't try too hard. Your lekku might fall off."

"Har, har very funny."

With a bang, our tray was put down on the table and I had to admit, that uj cake was looking pretty good. Rex shoved it towards me and gave me an expectant stare.

"Go on, it's really good."

I picked up my fork, took out a dainty piece and put it in my mouth…

"_Shab, _that's good."

"Where are you learning all this language?"

"Your men are more fluent than you think, _captain."_

Rex was halfway through his pile of icing covered buns by the time I had finished the small slice. I poked him in the stomach.

"Where do you put it all?"

"I'm a Jango; they probably gave us two stomachs so they only have to feed us once a day or something."

"That's not true and you know it."

Rex suddenly put down a few credits, grabbed my hand and hurried me out the door. He didn't stop until we were around the next corner.

"What is it?"

"It's pretty sad when you don't recognize one of my own."

Then he crushed me into a hug, totally unawares. I saw several police and troopers run by and only when they were down the alley did he let me go.

"Getting a little crowded isn't it?" He said, giving me a slightly amused grin. I smiled back and pulled him closer again to put my forehead against his.

"I love you."

"I know."

And then I kissed him. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn about who saw us.

Please review! I loved writing this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Renegade_

**Rex**

I didn't see Ahsoka in person for two days. It was terrible being separated from her. How was I going to cope when I shipped out?

_Pull yourself together Rex. You're pathetic._

What really worried me is that dream I had a few nights ago. Ahsoka was in danger, I could feel it.

Is this how most people in love felt? Like their heart was empty if they weren't with their other half? I fingered the amulet I now wore around my neck. It was simple, but so meticulously carved out of the wood that I would have gone insane trying to do it. It was probably a piece of cake for my Jedi.

It was the first time in my life I had ever been truly terrified. Yeah, I was scared going into battle, who wasn't? But now… I felt as if my chest was about to explode with worry. Is this how my brothers felt about their girls? I know that Atin married his girlfriend not too long ago and I was almost jealous that he could do that with her without a worry. Ahsoka was a Jedi and that complicated a lot of things.

Suddenly, my comm. link binged.

"Rex, it's me."

"Hey _Cyar'ika_, what's the matter?" I could hear another person in the background cussing loudly in…Huttese?

"It's Master, he's really mad and I'm not sure if I can calm him down enough by myself. I tried calling Padmé, but she wouldn't answer."

"Did you try stunning him?"

"… Did you really just say that?" Then there was a loud bang and I heard Ahsoka running and several angry words. The banging noises stopped and I heard a muttered apology from Skywalker.

"Never mind Rex, Padmé just got home and he's going to go there."

"Alright then, do you need anything else?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart, but you know I can't leave tonight."

Ahsoka sighed on the other end of the comm. and I felt a slight presence around me as she felt me through the force.

"I know Rex. I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, she hung up. I knew she would be raving mad tomorrow and groaned at the mental preparation for dealing with it. Ahsoka wouldn't necessarily be mad with me, but with the generals for not letting her accompany her men. I loved Ahsoka, would die for her, but I was not standing in the path of an angry Jedi for her.

I felt the presence around me tighten and it felt like someone was smacking the back of my head. I grumbled.

"Women."

**Ahsoka**

I paced in my small apartment. Those old codgers knew how viciously I would fight to go into battle! Why the kriff were they fighting me on this? Master Ti already accepted my apology, I should be allowed to fight!

I watched the lights of Coruscant out my window and sighed. My men and Rex were down there, prepping for what may be their last ship out. And here I sat, looking pretty, clean and safe.

I leapt up and stormed out of my quarters. I couldn't stand it anymore!

"Padawan Nakii, where is Master Yoda?"

"The council chambers, Ma'am."

I felt a fleeting moment of guilt for being so harsh, but I brushed it off and thundered down the hallway to the chamber. I flung open the doors into a room full of now angry Jedi Masters. My master was there despite his earlier outburst. He jumped to his feet when I strode in.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

I ignored him and calmly walked up to Master Yoda and Master Windu. I crossed my arms and looked them in the eye.

"I demand to be deployed with my men."

Anakin grabbed my arm and started pushing me towards the door.

"I apologize masters; I'll handle my padawan accordingly."

"No, young Skywalker. Listen to Ahsoka's anger, we will. Speak young one."

"I already apologized to Master Shaak Ti profusely for what I know was out of line. Now you're asking me to stay all safe and warm here at the Temple while my squad is sent to die without me."

"Understand you, I do; but final our decision is, young padawan. Punished accordingly, you are being for your actions."

"That's not-"

"Silence Ahsoka! You are confined to your quarters for the remainder of the evening. Go!"

I whirled around on my heel and headed toward the door to make my exit. I stopped at the door and turned to face them.

"I understand Master. It must be so great for the Jedi to use a slave army. To use men, human beings, like banthas lined up for slaughter."

And with that I left.

"Men." I muttered.

**Rex**

"Up, up, get up!"

I vaulted out of my cot as General Skywalker stormed into the 501st barracks. I tried to look professional, but it's pretty hard when all you're in is your underwear.

"Gentlemen, there's been a change of plans. You will be staying behind to assist me on a special operation in the city in exactly three standard days."

"Yes, sir!"

"Very well, you may return to your bunks."

I turned to obey, but then I grabbed my comm. and rushed for the 'freshers. I called Ahsoka's private line, but got no answer. I tried again and all I got was static.

I would tell her in the morning I decided.

**Ahsoka**

"Padawan Ahsoka, you have been assigned to senate duty. You will be staying with senator Amidala in her apartment as bodyguard for the next three weeks. Pack your stuff, you start early tomorrow morning."

"Yes Master."

**Please review! *Dramatic sigh* Oh no, will Rex be able to reach her in time? Will Anakin turn to the dark side? Don't go over there Ahsoka, can't you hear the scary music?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_Renegade_

**A/N: Alright guys, you all know how order 66 went down. There will obviously be lots of violence and Anakin being a whiny, bitch face.( and I mean that with the utmost care :D)**

**Ahsoka**

I shot out of bed.

Something was terribly wrong.

I rushed around, throwing my clothes on and grabbing my lightsaber. I vaulted out my door and found…

Nothing.

The temple was quiet. It was early, even for Jedi. I decided to go ahead and head out for Padmé's apartment; you could never start guarding her too early. That woman, though I loved her like a sister, attracted more trouble than any other person I knew.

As I stepped out into the early morning air, I heard a loud shout. I paused and studied everything around me for a moment. Nothing unusual; just a couple of lowlifes trying to cross the street while more drunk than a Mando on a good day. _Di' kuts_.

I vaulted across the street and clambered up the side of a building to the transport stop. Ha, take that Kit; you couldn't get your old _shebs _up here even if you tried.

As the early morning sun glinted off the high towers and looked back at the temple. I had a strange sensation that I wouldn't see it like this again. I stared at it until a loud w_hoosh _announced the arrival of the shuttle.

As I stepped on a man turned to face me. His Mandalorian helmet was green and old, but I could sense the presence of a Jedi coming from him. I sat down, still studying him curiously. He continued to stare at me as the transport took off. Finally, he turned away without a word.

"Miss?" I looked up and saw a clone soldier.

"Yes trooper?"

"Here, this just came in from the barracks. It's from a soldier called Aran."

"Oh, thank you… um."

"Name's Jare."

"Well, thank you Jare. I appreciate it."

I opened up the note and on it was one word.

_**Hide.**_

I saw the Mando jerk up and look over at me. Jare left and I was alone with him again.

"What does it say?" he said in a deep voice.

"Excuse me? I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"My apologies, padawan."

I gave him a nasty look and I could see him silently shaking with laughter.

"What are you laughing at, _Di'kut_?"

"I just asked a simple question, _ad'ika._"

I snorted and turned away. Then I felt bad and I turned to apologize and I saw him disappearing out the shuttle doors. I stood up.

"Wait, I didn't mean that!"

He didn't answer but I saw a folded piece of paper on his seat.

_**A note from a friend is well received.**_

I looked up and out the window. I saw him from the platform and he gave me a nod before disappearing into the crowd.

"Mandos," I muttered. The only ones more infuriating than them were their clone brothers.

As soon as I jumped out of the shuttle I took off for Padmé's building, not bothering to take the elevator and instead climbing up the tower. That wasn't the greatest idea. The police were never happy to see me.

And neither was Master.

He half-naked and his hair looked like a bird's nest when he came out to greet me. And he was also very, very… dark; in relation to the force and in his face.

"Ahsoka…" he growled and I flinched when the force coalesced around me in a tight bond.

"_What_ are you doing here?" he thundered when I didn't answer.

"Th- the council assigned me to be the senator's personal guard until further notice," I stuttered, wary of making him angry today.

"Fine, but please do so without breaking into my house. Anyways, Padmé is asleep right now. I'm going to head over to the temple; don't go there unless I tell you."

"Wasn't planning on it Skyguy."

"I am your master; please have more respect for me!"

"Yes, my master."

"Alright, make sure she doesn't exert herself today. And keep her away from the temple too."

"Okay? Anything else?"

"I'm sorry…that's it."

I stared after him as he went to get dressed. He felt dark, angry and filled with blind desperation, but I could sense a small thread of guilt and sorrow running through him.

"Oh master," I sighed and went to sit in the small kitchen.

**Kaida Rahn**

I was eating dinner when I heard a loud bang across the cafeteria. It fell silent and I pricked my ears. I relied totally on them when I was surrounded with so many smells.

"Jantiss, what happened?" I whispered, poking my only friend in the arm.

"I don't know it sounded like a blaster."

Suddenly, someone screamed and I leapt out of my chair from the volume. I banged into a chair, disoriented and slightly confused. Why had I let Jantiss pick a new seat for me?

It was quiet for a few moments and then I heard another blaster fire. I was swept away from Jantiss in the panicking crowd of forty or so padawans and younglings. I heard approaching footsteps and reached out in the force to detect who it was. I didn't recognize them, but they were obviously a trooper.

"Come with me little one."

I hesitated and I felt myself being swung up under his arm.

"Listen very closely; you need to hide, okay?"

"Why?"

"My brothers and I have been ordered to shoot any Jedi on sight. Little one, you're being spared because Rex knows you and you need to take advantage of that, understand?"

I nodded and I heard more blaster fire and the buzz of lightsabers. The trooper kept me slung under his arm as he searched for a place for me to hide. Finally he set me down and I kept close to his leg.

"Alright, I'm going to set you inside the air vent. Stay here and I'll retrieve you later, okay?"

"Um… sir what's your name. I'm blind so I won't recognize you."

"I'm Max. If another trooper comes by instead and his name is Aran, you can trust him."

"Kay."

"Good girl," he said and helped me into the vent. I lay down and silently waited.

Fear began to grow in my chest as I heard the screams of my people in the hallways and I curled up into a tight ball. The blaster fire slowly grew closer and suddenly I heard a loud explosion and I smelled smoke close by. I didn't move as I heard footsteps walk by. I began to sweat as the heat grew closer and I knew I couldn't stay here for long.

"Max," I whispered. And the grate suddenly slid open.

**Ahsoka**

As I was busy helping Padmé wash dishes I heard someone banging on the door with what sounded like a weapon…or a dead animal. Whatever it was, it was heavy and it was dangerous.

"Stay here," I told Padmé as I went to investigate.

I walked to the door, but on my way I saw a huge plume of smoke rising from the direction of the temple. Padmé followed me despite my warnings and gasped.

"Anakin!"

The pounding on the door continued and I heard guns being cocked. I herded Padmé back into the kitchen and knelt to listen at the door.

"Jedi…shoot…lord Vader… commands…just go!"

I quickly realized they were after me and I hurriedly ran back to the kitchen. I grabbed a sobbing Padmé by her arms and made her look at me.

"Listen Padmé, I was never here. I didn't show up and you never saw me, okay?"

She nodded and I gave her a swift hug before flying out of the apartment and onto the side of the tower. I hit the ground a few minutes later and took off running. I should be able to reach the temple in a few minutes if I was able to find a short enough building to start roof hopping from. Luckily, Coruscant has plenty of seedy diners.

I took a jump and landed on the nearest rooftop and took off. It was as if no one had noticed the smoke on my way. Life went on as my home burned down; so much for gratitude. As I grew nearer to my home though, it became clear exactly what was going on. I watched as one of the 501st, one of _my_ men took aim and shot a padawan. I landed, lightsaber drawn and pissed beyond repair.

Big mistake.

The troopers, most of which I had come to know by name, rounded on me without a second though and immediately took aim. I blocked, purely in defensive mode, and killed two of them. I took off while they were distracted, searching for Rex. He was the only one I could trust unless Aran or Max found me first.

It was horrible, dead bodies were everywhere and it smelt of burning hair. It seemed as if the troopers had moved further in as I encountered none in the front hall. My mistake, the click of a blaster appeared right behind my head.

"Listen commander, it's Aran. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to cooperate quickly."

I gave a nod, ashamed to feel myself shaking.

"I'm going to have to shoot you. I'm sorry, but I do. Then I'll get you out of here along with the youngling Max has, understood?"

I nodded again and braced myself. I heard the discharge and cried out when a bolt seared through my leg. I vaguely felt myself being picked up, but everything moved in slow motion in a fog of pain. One word came to my mind.

"Rex," I moaned. Where was he?

"Don't worry _Ahs'ika _Rex will be with you soon."

He was lying. Lying!

"Liar," I whispered. Aran's hand's clenched around me as we made hurried, silent progress through the halls of the temple.

I could see a blurred figure of Max holding a small girl and I about threw up when I was jolted as we jumped out a window. Aran landed, hard, and we rolled inside the transport. I moaned again and heard whispered words as a soothing hand ran across my forehead.

"Don't you dare leave me!" I managed to croak. I could sense Rex waiting at the window. I felt his heart clench with sorrow.

'_I can't leave just yet. I must keep you safe.'_

'_Rex, please…'_

'_I love you.'_

And then the world rushed out in a wave of black.

**Well, something had to happen. The story couldn't be all happy go lucky all the time! PLEASE REVIEW.  
I hope you guys don't kill me =]**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Renegade_

_A/N: And now, a special guest chapter!_

_Mar'e-_ at last. A colloquial expression of relief.  
_Ba'buir- _grandfather.

**Aran**

I felt terrible.

Ahsoka was terribly miserable, and I was to blame. I had shot her; taken her from the man she loved, and brought her to the backward world of Mandalore.

Some older brother I was.

I watched as the young togruta walked outside, wrapped up in layers as the snow whipped around her. She still had a slight limp from her wound and I went out to give her the walking stick she favored. The snow was deep and I sank up to my thighs in my heavy armor, but she seemed to drift across it. It was like Ahsoka had turned into a ghost.

I held out my hand to her and she placed her gloved one in it. Her hands felt tiny, fragile even, enclosed in my large ones and Ahsoka followed me back into the hut where Kaida was waiting for her.

Max opened the door and a warm blast of air hit us as we went into the low-lying bunker of a house.

"_Ahs 'ika_, come get something to eat," a feminine voice called out from inside the kitchen. It was Parja, who must have been visiting her aunt, Fi's wife. Fi himself came around the corner, a grin on his face.

"Fi!" Kaida called out and ran to hug him. The young commando, well not by much to me, swung her up in his arms and gave her a keldabe kiss. They bumped foreheads and she giggled.

"Fi, I know something you don't know!"

Hmph, only with Fi did Kaida act like such a child. Around us, she was the one doing the housework alongside Ahsoka and she was as serious as someone three times her age.

"What is it _Kai'ika_?"

"It's a surprise silly! If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!"

Ahsoka laughed her now quiet chuckle and took off her coat to reveal a huge bag of sweets. Fi nearly squealed.

"_Kandosii, Ahs'ika_!"

He rushed forward to see if she had his favorite sticky buns, but Parja gave him a light whack over the head with her wooden spoon.

"Not until you've eaten _cyar'ika," _the woman chided, laughing loudly at her husband's face.

I heard another loud laugh and the giggle of a small child and saw Kal come around the corner, Kad in his arms. He was followed by Scout, Corr, Atin and Laseema. Ahsoka perked up and she smiled just for Kad as he gave her a wide grin.

"Wow what a surprise," she said, taking the small child from his grandfather. His dark hair contrasted sharply with her white clothes.

"_Ad' ika, _it's my job to surprise you," Kal said, taking the bag of sweets from her and handing them out despite the dirty look he got from Parja.

"Yeah, _Kal'buir _is good at things like that," said a new voice and I saw Darman walk around the corner. I jumped up to greet him.

"_Dar'ika!_ You finally made it back!"

"Yeah, but Niner's back at home being fussed over by Besany and Kina Ha."

"Oh, so you let the old _aiwha-bait _stick around, eh Kal?"

"Shut your mouth, _Ar'ika_. She has her uses."

Ahsoka suddenly let out a low keening sound and clutched at her chest and fell to her knees, barely keeping hold of Kad as she fell. I rushed over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka what's wrong?"

"Rex," she moaned, her face somehow fitting into a happy grin. "Rex is close."

**Max**

I was talking to Corr one minute when Ahsoka fell to her knees, moaning like a sick animal. It was as if Aran and I moved at the same time, rushing to put a steadying hand on her.

She murmured something to Aran and then flew out the door into the snow, practically flying over the drifts. I threw on my coat and helmet and ran after her, Aran already ahead of me. Ahsoka could be seen, far ahead of us and heading towards a dark speck on the horizon.

"Ahsoka, wait!" I called, struggling to keep up in the snow. Even for a clone this was tough terrain. She ignored me.

"Aran, do something!" I shouted, finally getting to the top of the snow and lying there, prone and breathing hard.

I saw Aran hopping across the snow, almost like a Jedi would do, easily catching up to Ahsoka. How the _kriff _did he do that? Oh, that's right, I was just a clone and he was a sergeant. Ah, _shab, _that's right, Aran was an ARC captain before that whole deal on Geonosis. He was on par with Rex before that.

I saw him tackled Ahsoka to the ground while the dot on the horizon grew to a smudge. I picked myself up, giving a grunt of exertion, and took off after them again. I saw Ahsoka throw him off as the speeder met with them, and she threw herself onto the solitary figure that stepped off. I sprinted the last few hundred yards and came to rest by Aran. I gave him a look.

"What? She's a kriffing _Jetiise_!"

"Oh…Kiss….my …_Shebs_!" I panted, pushing him over.

I looked up to see Ahsoka with her hands around Rex's neck and their foreheads pressed together. If only Nix and Chaser were here with us, then we would be a family. But they had chosen their side and they had chosen against their brothers.

"Alright you love birds," I said, clapping a ragged Rex on the back, "Let's get back to dinner shall we?"

Rex shoved my face away with his hand as he and Ahsoka kissed again. Ugh, the romance was gross sometimes. But after a few moments Rex's face turned serious and he went back to his speeder to remove a bundle. It moved.

"Holy shit," I murmured, not bothering to use Mando'a.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I found it on Triple Zero. Its mother was dead."

The were-panther kitten mewled and purred when Ahsoka picked it up.

"Hello, yes I remember you."

Then Rex swung her up onto the speeder and motioned for us to get on the very back. We hung on with the practiced ease of many days of similar routine on the way back to the house in the distance.

Everyone was waiting for us outside, including a lump of clothes that was revealed to be Kad when it chirped a greeting.

"Mar! Mar!"

Darman gave a sad smile to his son and rubbed him on his head.

"It's_ mar'e, Kad'ika."_

Ah, so that was what he had been trying to say. Although it didn't really count as a greeting in that sense, he must have picked it up from Parja or her aunt.

"Yes, and we brought a friend for you!"

Ahsoka held up the were-panther kitten and I couldn't help but snort when everyone flinched back. Fi was the first to break the silence.

"_Fierfek_, I thought those things were extinct! What the _shab _are you doing bringing one here?"

"Language!" Darman barked, comically covering his son's ears.

"Well, Vau has a strill, so why not have my own pet?"

"But a were-panther?"

The kitten mewed a surprisingly high-pitched mewl for such a fierce looking creature. Kad clapped.

"Ugly kitty!" he giggled. Everyone laughed and followed his father inside when he decided Kad had been in the cold long enough.

"Yeah, ugly kitty," I heard Fi mutter as he brought up the rear.

**Third Person Omniscient**

After dinner, the rather large house was quiet as everyone took up a spot in front of the enormous fireplace. Kal was leaned back in a rocking chair, sleeping ram-rod straight as always. Darman had Kad in his lap on the floor, lazily entertaining him with a recording of his mother.

Ahsoka was curled up next to Rex on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. Kaida was draped across them both, her sightless eyes closed in sleep. Fi and Parja had disappeared long ago and Laseema and Atin had followed shortly after. Corr was in another chair, silently watching the holo-news with a grim face.

"_Yet another planet comes under the glorious reign of the Galactic Empire as you can see here. Sadly, hundreds of casualties…"_

Rex flicked a pillow at Corr and hit him square in the back of his head.

"Turn that shit off, it's depressing!"

"Language!" Darman half-heartedly hissed. Rex gave him a rude gesture.

"Rex, you know we're going to have to do something," Ahsoka said, staring into the fire with her wide, intelligent eyes.

"Is Kenobi alive?"

"Yes, on Tatooine."

"Then I suggest we start there."

"No. Not until the emperor and his new tirade calm down," said Kal from his corner. "Interstellar travel is too risky for you and especially her right now."

"Of course," Ahsoka said in agreement, "Besides, I wanted to wait until the kitten was bigger. It would be a lovely intimidation tactic to ride around on."

Everyone laughed a half-hearted chuckle. Kaida stirred in her sleep and rolled over, while the drifting off Kad gave a jump and dazedly looked around. He began to fuss and Darman got up to put him to bed.

"No Boo, not tired."

"_Kad'ika _, don't make me get _Ba'buir _to do it."

"No Boo, no!"

"Shh, _Buir_ will read to you if you're quiet."

"Kay," Kad whispered, snuggling into his father's neck as they exited the room.

Ahsoka could feel herself slipping into a dream as she continued to stare into the fire, but sleep eluded her. She was haunted by the empty spaces in the force. The sound of screams echoing across the galaxy still rang in her ears. The raspy breathing of her former master seemed to come from every shadow.

"_Ahs'ika_?" Rex said, rubbing her arm.

"I'm fine Rex. It's the force; you know, the whole _Jetiise _thing is catching up with me."

They looked at each other. No one dare utter the word Jedi in the presence of Darman or Kal. Etain had been dead for nearly a year now, but the wounds caused by it had not even begun to heal.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes you big worry-wart. Besides, Kaida is the one who needs the most help."

Their focus shifted to the sleeping girl draped across them, her reddish hair hiding her face. She was in a long dress and, to be honest, looked absolutely miserable in it.

"Dresses are not native Mandalorian style for women for obvious reasons. You should get her a new pair of clothes soon," said Kal from his chair. Corr nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it sucks to wear them in the snow. Mando women are scarier that the men when they're frustrated."

Rex got up suddenly, picking Kaida up.

"Sure, but first, she needs to go to her own bed."

0

0

0

And so, life went on, on Mandalore.

A few days after Rex came home, he and Ahsoka got married, in a quiet ceremony over dinner. Max and Aran gave Rex a stern talking to before they headed off to their own house for the night.

Kaida was adopted by Fi and Parja, becoming the eldest child of, unfortunately for Atin, six that acted exactly like their father. Poor man never got any peace.

Kad grew up as a very serious child, quickly outgrowing his all smiles routine. He was Atin's favorite nephew. Darman even beat up a few kids for picking on him. Well, until Kal got there. And then they were beat some more for daring to mess with his grandson.

If you're wondering about Max and Aran; well they took over Parja's mechanics shop and Max even married a Keldabe girl. Their son was named Venku at the insistence of Darman. Corr was yet again scorned for never settling down. Luckily Mereel was there to back up his accomplice.

Aran never married. He was a quiet man who instead spent his time with his brother's children. Ordo's eldest daughter was his favorite, being good with numbers and all. He even bought her first set of armor.

Every one of the original four joined the fledgling rebellion when word reached Mandalore. Rex and Ahsoka were especially eager to join the fight, Max and Aran right behind them, and their blasters polished and good as new. Even Kad got into it when he was of age. Of course, that was before the days of the Kyrimorut Wild Boys.

Yeah, family was more than blood.

**And… Maybe room for a short story if you're interested? :**

Hmph, here came the female again. Her long striped head-tails swung as she loped and I caught her scent. I wrinkled my nose, she smelled of her mate again.

"Hello Plo," she said, rubbing my head with her diminutive hand. I purred low in my throat, _mother._

The smaller female appeared behind her and I bent down to allow her to grasp onto my head. Her sightless eyes blinked and she gave my head a gentle pat.

_Hello, Ca._

_Greetings, small one._

The small one was a pool of swirling light in the force, only a small speck of sadness tainting the glow. She made the world around her tingle with life.

"Alright Plo, off you go to Kal. And keep an eye on her!"

I grunted. The little one's _buir, _as the humans called it, was waiting for her with the older male in a far-away den.

I took off, dashing across the barren plains towards the place called Kyrimorut. A cold wind blew across the land and could already smell the sleeping time growing closer.

_Are you cold, little one?_

_No._

I purred in amusement when she burrowed further into my thick, black fur and wrapped a blanket around her. She fit just between my shoulders and could lay there without being thrown to the ground.

_Really, hmm?_

…_.maybe just a bit._

_Don't worry; we'll get to your…Buir... soon._

_Don't worry about me Ca; I'm a Jedi after all._

_A what? You're Kaida, not Jedi. Are you feeling a sickness?_

_Never mind._

The little one fell silent, drifting off on my back as I thundered across the ground. This place was so different from where my mama had raised me. That place had many tall metal trees that reached so far into the sky that clouds wrapped around them. There was nothing here but grass and snow during the sleeping season.

Such a wondrous place.

Here, I could hunt to my heart's desire without the small, hairless creatures coming after me with their stick-that-shoots-light. I snorted, such violent beasts. But I had found some who were different. These beings glowed with such a bright inner light that it made my soul calm just to be in their presence.

I suddenly felt a great disturbance in the force-that-gives-life. A darkness like that which I have never seen before rolled through the land, making the wind still in terror. I kept running, my hackles raised and the little one alert on my back. She had felt the tremor too.

And just as the darkness appeared, it was gone in an instant. A cold wind blasted over the moors and then Kaida was settled back down like nothing had happened. I paused to sniff the air and smelled nothing but a few stray mice and dirt. The little one clenched my fur in her sleep and I continued on, eager to get her out of the cold.

Night fell as I ran and I still did not stop. Lighting a fire could bring that awful presence back. Just as the sun rose over the horizon, I was able to see the messy den of the male called Kal. Several men were outside already and I could not name all of them by scent. They smelled the same. One smelled slightly more of worry and fear than the others and I approached. It was the girl's father.

He ran out to meet us, his mate following close behind. A wide smile showed on his face when the little one clambered down my leg and into his arms. They purred their strange language at each other, doing that strange forehead thing. Her mother greeted her with the same enthusiasm, but instead of bumping heads, she gave her an embrace.

"Thank you Plo. You really are more than that scrap of wet fur Rex dragged home a few months ago."

Well, I should think so. I'd saved their hairless hides more than once, stupid humans.

_Really Ca, he means it._

_I know little one._

_Well then, Besany has a steak for you out back._

_The golden haired female?_

_Yes, that one._

I turned away after giving Kaida one more nuzzle and practically pranced around back.

Of course, there were the rewards too.

**The end. Nah, I'm just kidding, there's got to be an epilogue, it's one of my stories! I couldn't resist throwing in that part with Plo and Kaida, it was too cute to pass up.**

**Oh and **_Ca_ **means dark in Mando'a.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Epilouge**_

_Renegade_

_mir'osik- _literally "Shit for brains."

Luke Skywalker was studying the crowd before him as his sister pinned a medal to his black robes. The sea of faces blurred into one as he felt them through the force. None burned very bright, some a little softer than others. He sighed, he was going to have look a little harder to find a padawan.

Suddenly a great burst of light in the force lit up in the crowd and he jolted forward to the railing of the balcony when in hid itself again. Leia took no mind of her brother and continued on with her speech to the people of Corellia.

"And now, I present to you Luke Skywalker, hero of the New Republic!"

Luke inwardly sighed at the recognition, but he put a handsome smile on his face and waved good-naturedly. These people would never know what not only he, but his father had sacrificed for them. An official, whose name he had long forgotten, came forward to present him with his first-class Corellian Bloodstripes.

"Luke Skywalker, I award you our highest honor, first-class bloodstripes which as someone very wise once told me, you do not earn for attendance. You have sacrificed much to protect the people of this galaxy."

Luke felt ashamed for forgetting this man's name. The man seemed to have an aura of sincerity around him that most officials usually lacked. He bowed low to the man, the stripes clutched tightly in his hand.

"Thank you sir, these mean much to me."

There it was again, that bright flash of the force coming from the crowd. He gave one last wave to the crowd and then he and Han were led inside while Leia made a more formal exit.

"Hey kid, you did good. It takes a lot for them to give those out. Of course being a Jedi helps too."

"Ah, you're just sayin' that. Look, they gave them to you and that's saying something. I mean _you are Han Solo._"

"Ha, ha you're so funny."

Luke paused though as he felt the presence of the force thrum through the hallway. Ahead of him was a hooded figure, standing expectantly in the light of the windows.

"Luke?" Han asked, and then followed his line of gaze, drawing his blaster. He let one shot fire before Luke could stop him, but a green lightsaber batted the blast away.

Luke drew his own weapon, but the figure held up a surprising small hand.

"Peace. I'm not a sith, so you can calm down. You're antsier than Skyguy was."

Luke didn't move. The figure, now obviously female from her voice lowered her hood to reveal the tall montrals of a Togruta. Her face was still quite young, but her wide blue eyes were so deep with sorrow that she looked ancient.

"Hello Luke. I'm Ahsoka Skirata. Well, when I knew your father I was Ahsoka Tano."

Han aimed to take another shot but Luke held his hand up and lowered his lightsaber.

"You knew my father?"

"Well of course _mir'osik_, I was his padawan."

She whipped off her cloak to reveal her Mandalorian armor, and smirked over at Han.

"And I'm married to a clone of Jango Fett and I know just how much you _enjoy _Boba's company."

Luke continued to stare at the young woman. He smiled suddenly, a grin like his father's lighting up his face.

"I like her."

Ahsoka smiled and rubbed his sandy hair. Then a man in white clone armor stepped out of a cubby in the wall. The smirk on Luke's face disappeared and his readied his lightsaber again. Han was already running at the man.

"No, wait!"

Han didn't listen and swung towards the man. The man ducked and came up, catching Han's other fist and pinning him to the ground. He turned and looked at Ahsoka.

"What do you want to do _cyar'ika?"_

"Oh I don't know, but don't be too harsh on him."

Luke looked back and forth between Ahsoka and the man.

"Your husband?"

"Yep."

She and Luke laughed, the man joining in when he took his helmet off. He let Han go, giving him a pat on the back.

"Don't sweat it kid, I'm sure you'll get it by the time you're my father's age."

He turned to Luke and held out his hand.

"Hey kid, I'm Rex. Former Clone Captain under General Skywalker during the Clone Wars, absolutely better than those morons you call storm troopers."

Luke was about to shake his hand when he felt he presence of Leia come in. And she was not happy.

"Luke Skywalker, what are you doing? Who are those people?"

"Who's she?" asked Ahsoka. Obi-Wan had never said anything about a woman. But she could guess.

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"You must be Padmé's daughter."

Both Luke and Leia were taken aback. Han put an arm around Leia and she gladly accepted the support.

"Well, come along. We can't speak of such matters in a hallway can we? Besides you have to meet Plo and Kaida."

Luke followed behind, but Han and Leia were more cautious, hesitating before Luke told them that it was okay. They were led out to a side street where a woman only a few years older than Han was waiting.

"Hey Auntie, did you find the bratling?"

"Yes I did _Kai'ika_. Where is Plo?"

"Plo is digging around for something to eat. Hopefully he won't eat someone's cat like last time."

As if to answer her question, a hulking black…mass came around the corner. Luke hastily backed up, a hand out in front of his two friends.

"What the hell is that?" Han said.

"_Excuse me? I am not a that. I am a who and my name is Ca. Or Plo as the mistress calls me."_

"It spoke!"

"Oh boy, and you guys led the rebellion?" said Rex, putting a hand around Ahsoka's waist.

"Yes he can speak. His name is Plo after my old friend. He's a were-panther, one of the last in existence."

Leia pushed her way past the two men trying to shield her and walked right up to Ahsoka.

"Alright you, I'm going to ask you questions and you better answer them because it won't be those two you'll have to worry about."

"Alright, yes your mother's name was Padmé. No she wasn't some random woman; she was the queen and then the senator of Naboo. I'm sorry about your father and mother. I knew them personally. Both your biological and adoptive and I hope you can somehow rebuild Alderaan."

Leia looked up at the older woman.

"Can you tell me more about my mother?"

"Of course, come on you two, hop on Plo. I'm sorry Plo you're going to have quite a load."

"_That's quite alright Mistress. But tell them not to pull my fur or I'll eat their throats."_

Han and Luke stared dumbly. Rex slapped them on the back of the head and swung up onto the back of the huge feline.

"You heard the missus, move it!"

And they did.

Plo loped out of sight in the city to a park full of trees. There, the siblings, and Han, spent hours with the former Jedi talking about everything from how the Jedi temple looked back then to what model of speeder used to be popular. An especially popular topic was Padmé.

"Tell me again, what my mother looked like?" said Luke, even more excited than Leia was about hearing about their more mysterious parent. Ahsoka smiled kindly at the young Jedi.

"She was beautiful, your mother. Padmé had long curly brown hair that outdid even the beauty of most silks. And she was very kind which made her smile bright. You know she was the one who named you. Yep, while you were still in her womb she named you with your father."

Luke was still entranced by the talk of his mother, but Leia had tightened up at the mention of Vader. Han and Rex had long ago quit their talk of weapons and were passed out under a tree, snoring.

"Are you telling me that monster picked out my name?" Leia said her voice cold. Luke put a soothing hand on his sister's shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Your father wasn't a monster yet. No, not at all, he was just a desperate man then. He was hopelessly happy, but their relationship was doomed from the start because he had fallen for a queen. Someone you could not just up and disappear with like I did."

"What an idiot."

"Do not judge so harshly young one. Are you not the same with Han? Would your father have allowed you to marry him if he were still alive? You cannot pass judgment on what things people do for love."

Leia fell into a shamed silence. But then her brown eyes, so like that of her mother, sparked again.

"Just because he did a wrong thing for the right reason doesn't mean I have to forgive him."

Ahsoka nodded understandingly.

"I know little one. You'll forgive him one day."

Then she got up and went to fetch her husband and Kaida.

"Come on Rex'ika, Kai'ika, we must be going now. Kal will start to worry in his old age."

Luke jumped up and ran after her.

"Wait! You're going to leave just like that?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. About six or seven months from now, two weeks before the anniversary of the rise of the Empire can you send yourself to Rex in a dream to warn him about your father?"

And with that, she swung up on the were-panther and they were gone. Luke stared after her in amazement.

"She was definitely Father's padawan."

**And we are done! Whew! I am so sad ;_; but alas, that is what integrating stories and sequels are for!**

**Thank you so much for reading it was a blast!**

**~Mems.**


End file.
